the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Corazón de Ballena
|affiliation = • Old Pirate Crew. • The Oxventure Guild.|gender = Male.|eyes = Light Blue.|relatives = Lord Milquetoast.|image = DpU5XVwW0AAJQ G.jpg|Corazón - Level 3 Tumblr p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo1 1280.jpg| Corazón - Level 1 Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Percy MCM Andy.jpg|Andy|imagecaption = Official Corazón art by Bendix|marital = Single.|birthDate = Unstated.|birthPlace = Presumably Hertfordshire.|species = Human.|height = 5.9ft|alignment = Chaotic Neutral}} Corazón de Ballena ''(formerly known as Corazón de León), is a Human rogue pirate and arcane trickster, with a love for thieving and adventure. He is one of the founders of The Oxventure Guild, and is the de facto leader of the Guild. Though this is up for debate among the other members. Background: Born as Percival Milquetoast, Corazón grew up in a manor located in Hertfordshire with his father, Lord Milquetoast, who presumably was quite contemptible, or informally "kind of a dick", as Corazón wished to leave his high society life behind and head to the seas. When he was a child, Percy had no friends and would often play hide and seek with himself, since nobody ever came to look for him, he became incredibly good at hiding and this would aide him in his stealth abilities later in life. Appearance: Corazón is an average looking human male with dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and a dashing beard. He wears pirate-themed outfits with a range of dark colors and always has a rapier on his person. Come Quiet Riot, Corazón grew his hair out, reaching below his nape, and fashions it in a ponytail. He's also gotten what seems to be an octopus tattoo. Personality: Corazón is a very brash individual and takes his persona as a pirate very seriously, getting very offended if someone accuses him of being an incompetent, substandard, or even a faux pirate. He is also quite hotheaded and is quick to anger, and has a slight competitive streak. His persona as a suave and smooth talking rogue is mostly an act to cover up his deep insecurities, and he comes across as very conceited and tends to believe he's the best of the group, or in general. Despite this, he does have a softer side and will be kinder to people who know him because of his "fame", and he genuinely seems to care about the people they are helping, as shown in "A Fishmas Carol" when he requested that the Chuul stop kidnapping people for the duration of their investigation into the missing pearl. His main revenue stream aside from profitable quests is the making and selling of merchandise based on the Guild's adventures, however, it is unknown where he gets the materials or how he fashions these items.. He owns a banjo, hurdy gurdy and a beard maintenance kit. Fake Identities Corazón has a number of fake identities and aliases throughout their adventure. '''Ron Pearlman ' John Pubman Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather Armor. Weapons: * Rapier. * Hand/Pistol Crossbow. Tools: * Thieves' Tools. * Coil of Rope. * Grappling Hook. * Spyglass Skills: * Sleight of Hand. * Thieves' Cant. * Stealth. ** Investigation. ** Perception. ** Performance. ** Persuasion. Abilities: ' * Grease * Minor Illusion * Mage Hand Legerdemain * Dancing Lights * Comprehend Languages Feats & Talents: Feats: * '''Excellent Swordsmanship: '''Being a pirate, one of Corazón's skills is swordsmanship. Despite being the weakest of the group in terms of raw power output, he can make up for it with a blade. He is able to cut guards through their armor and slice them into pieces. * '''Superior Stealth: '''Even before developing skills in magical abilities, Corazón has become incredibly adept at stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on various guards to render them unconscious, and is even able to completely disappear in combat to hide from his foes. ** Such is his proficiency in stealth that he managed to flawlessly imitate Merilwen's own Mask of the Wild, a trait especially associated with Wood-Elves. The moment he made a ghillie suit it's as if he disappeared completely, as none of his companions, not even himself, know of his location. Talents: * '''Expert Cook: '''Corazón is most likely the best cook of the crew. He made a sauce so good that it made a smelly, underwater temple be described as "amazing". Presumably, he is also the one that makes all of the food for the group's picnics. Quotes ''Corazón: Guys, it's dark in here... is that a thieves' sign? Prudence: You said you knew the way to the sewer market! Egbert: You seemed very confident before we got into the sewer Corazón: I felt like it would have been clearly marked by the thieves' who want people to come to their thieves' market in thieves signs for thieves' to read... but apparently not. Dob: Why don't we just... Corazón: Wander aimlessly through the sewers? I love it Corazón: Guys, don't look but... table by the fire place, eight pirates. Prudence: I can't see... Corazón: I mean, DO look but... don't make it obvious. Corazón: What the heck. Egbert: You're the least foul mouthed pirate I've ever met... "heck"? Corazón: Well I mean, I know it upsets Merilwen. Merilwen: I don't care Corazón looks at Egbert Corazón: Alright, so just mind your fucking business, yeah? Hey guys? They thieves. They bad men. I love how we run our plans by each other before we do them He did love his job, he loved it so much he had to shout at the top of his lungs about it. The true tragedy of the Watch Commander, he loved his job more than he loved his religion, and that's why all of you have to now take him into a jail cell and go into the jail cell with him and make sure he's in the jail cell together. Your religion is dumb, idiot! "I've got squirrels!" "Sorry, just coming off of these berries man. I can't think straight. Whoooo." Relationships Family & Relatives: '''Lord Milquetoast: Corazón is shown to dislike his father, yet at points still want his approval. It can be assumed that he didn't have the best time when he lived with his father and this is why he ran away to live as a pirate. Old Crew: Curly Joe: Jack Crackson: Jerky Steve: Leather Armor Theodore: Vibrating Bill: Companions: Dob: Seems to have as close a connection to Dob as to anyone else in the group. Though, butting heads much more often than with others. Despite that, Corazón and Dob make a great pair when it comes to taking initiative, and conferring plans. Usually being the ones who decide on the group's choice of actions, or at least start to discuss upon it. Much to say, if Corazón is the leader of the guild, then Dob would be his co-leader. Come A Fishmas Carol, Corazón becomes assuredly distrustful of him with any of the money they've acquired, even announcing Merilwen as the treasurer to ensure Dob stops being gleefully wasteful of the party's gold. Merilwen: ''' Although they are in the same party, Corazón seems to routinely annoy Merilwen in their quite adversarial relationship. However, while Corazón occasionally finds ways to infuriate Merilwen, and seems to have grown fond of doing so, he is still quite mindful of her. Even showed to have put in an effort to reign in his swearing when he believed it upsets her, and another time putting aside a selfishly beneficial action just for her. Evidence that, while Corazón is quite rude, verily so, he is still a good man. '''Prudence: Despite her scary and intimidating nature, Corazón seems to take a liking to Prudence, even "protecting" her when someone shows displays of Tiefling racism. Egbert: So far, Corazón's relationship with Egbert is on a contented, and even good standing. Pertaining Egbert's noble duties, whenever they're present, he has shown variable levels of loyalty towards the guild leader. None of which are ever on a bad note, but simply on different levels of compliance. Mostly depending on two things: If it's cool, or if he cares about it enough. If it's cool, as shown when Egbert disregarded Corazón's words when he opted to launch himself over a wall using a bomb. Cares enough, as shown in his hesitation to get involved with the old pirate crew, and his defiant refusal to carry Corazón over the sewage in Tanner's Folly. Despite all that, Corazón seems to consider Egbert as the most obedient of the group when it comes to taking orders. Other: Flannery The Jester: When they first meet him at the beginning of Quiet Riot, Corazón shows almost immediate dislike towards him without any provocation. Though some of the other party members find him annoying, Corazón shows no interest in showing any sort of friendliness to the Jester. Alfred Strangetied: Trivia: * Corazón de Leon and Corazón de Ballena are Spanish for "Heart of A/The Lion" and "Heart of A/The Whale" respectively. * The name "Percival" means "To pierce the valley" * He is the only character to have a full name. * It's been stated that Corazón is able to maneuver and navigate his way back up and onto his ship despite being absolutely drunk. * Corazón is the only one in the group without Dark Vision. * It is implied that though he's quite proficient in cooking, his coffee making leaves something to be desired. * Though he has recently learned how to use magic, he is capable of performing Minor Illusion when Dob, a more seasoned magic user, cannot. * Corazón makes figures that he sells at the market. It is unconfirmed how he makes them, though they are quite possibly wood carvings. * Corazón is incredibly light on his feet and is capable of keeping his balance under extreme circumstances, as shown in "Quiet Riot" when he carefully makes his way into a church without falling over onto the grease. * He carries a small mirror to tend to his beard on the fly. ** It has a whale on it. * Most of Corazón's plans revolve around watching Dob sleep. It is unknown when his fascination for Dob-watching started, but it seems frequent enough for others to call out. He states that it's because he thinks watching Dob sleep is "interesting" * Corazón has approximately nine pieces of jewelry, including his rings and earrings. * He also has a tattoo on his shoulder/chest area and one on his wrist. * He is the only one the viewers don't find out the backstory for right away, until Egbert comes in. * He sometimes carries butter on his person, and presumably other cooking ingredients as well. * It's never explicitly stated how, but in A Fishmas Carol he is drinking coffee at Franklin's Flophouse, and presumably has this same coffee cup at the end of the campaign when they finished off the Chuul, that he is also drinking from which inexplicably has coffee in it despite them having gone underwater. ** A possible explanation for this is that he owns a sort of hybrid between a wineskin and a thermos. * Claims he can hold his breath for forty-five (45) minutes, though these claims are unverified. * He has a middle name that has not yet been revealed* (I asked Andy this on a livestream and his answer was that it was a secret) '' * He is fond of alcoholic beverages, and when drunk is a "happy" drunk. * He is known to be into books and reads quite a lot. * Has been known to eat mysterious food he finds in the forest. * While not proficient in hand to hand combat, he was able to knock a man out with one punch. * He invented a sort of peddling boat. * He owns a pub in Port Fairwind Behind The Scenes Trivia: * The eye makeup Andy wears during the D&D sessions is eye shadow/liner owned and applied by Jane, which she described as "Jamming it into his eye-sockets" * Corazón's backstory is incredibly similar to the first ''Pirates of The Caribbean movie, moreover, the outfit Andy wears during the D&D sessions also seems to have taken inspiration from Jack Sparrow. * Andy's "Corazón" outfit has changed about four times, albeit minor changes, until Bad Chair Day, his new outfit for Corazón has changed considerably, removing the beads and his bandana, he also now wears a wig for Corazon's longer hair. * Corazón's given surname "Milquetoast" is a term used to describe weak, timid or spineless people, popularized by comic strip character Caspar Milquetoast, a deliberate misspelling of a bland and inoffensive food dish. * Starting with A Fishmas Carol onward, Andy had changed the jacket he wore from a faux leather jacket to a more stylish blazer type, not unlike the jacket Corazón wears in the official artwork. * Andy stores his dice during the D&D games in a Haunted Mansion Music Box Gallery: Tumblr p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo1 1280.jpg|Corazón de Ballena - Level 1 tumblr_p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo2_1280.jpg|Corazón - Level 1 alternate color schemes from artist Bendix DpU5YLOWkAAAfPX.jpg|Corazón - Level 2 alternate color schemes by Bendix tumblr_p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo1_1280.png|Dob disguises Corazón as the spider-tiger from artist Bendix Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Portrait of Corazón before he left his life as Percy behind by artist Bendix capture_077_28122018_151716.jpg|Corazón in the underground sea-church of the Chuul, art by Bendix and screenshot edited by the Outside Xbox team Andyfarrantlive.jpg|Andy Farrant as Corazón live @ EGX Rezzed 2018 AndyCorazon.jpg|Andy's selfie, playing as Corazón. Corazon.jpg|Corazón fanart by AgentSanta47 Hero of All Crims Night Framed.jpg|Fanart by AgentSanta47 depicting the "Hero" of All Crim's Night. References: Category:Human Characters Category:Pirates Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members Category:Player Characters Category:Rogues Category:Arcane Tricksters